Aggretsuko: El camino de Haida
by Zony
Summary: Haida tiene el corazón roto en muchos pedazos, la tristeza no es el mejor pegamento pero poco a poco lo supera y con ayuda de alguien especial para él podrá seguir adelante.
1. Un día en la vida de Haida

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

**NOTA:** Hace poco vi esta serie en Netflix y me gusto mucho pero el comportamiento de Retsuko hacia Haida fue algo que no me gusto por lo que hare esta serie. Si la Tercera temporada sale y arreglan un poco las cosas entre estos dos me alegraría ya que soy Fan de RetsukoXHaida pero también soy partidario de HaidaXFenneko ciento que esta pareja tiene potencial y no se aprovecha lo suficiente. Al final si sale la Tercera temporada mirare bien si juntan a Haida con cualquiera de las dos ya que considero que ambas son perfectas para él pero este Fanfic será de HaidaXFenneko y comenzara pocos días luego del Especial de Navidad.

Capitulo 1 o Único capitulo OneShot: Un día en la vida de Haida

Despertar solo, comer solo e ir al trabajo solo-"Que buena vida"- susurra Haida para sus adentros mientras salía melancólico de su hogar para ir al trabajo

Ya en la oficina Haida saluda cortésmente a cada uno de sus compañeros y si era posible evitar con la mirada a aquella que le rompió el corazón pero para su suerte no la veía en el lugar pero eso le hacía sentir triste de alguna forma

-Hola Haida-saludaba Fenneko con su tono habitual-.

-Hey ¿todo bien?-pregunto Haida tomando asiento en su lugar mientras dirigía su mirada en su computadora-.

-Muy bien, ¿ya vistes lo ultimo?-pregunto Fenneko sacando su celular-.

-¿Lo ultimo?-pregunto Haida con algo curiosidad-.

-Sí, ¿Dónde has vivido todo este tiempo?-pregunto Fenneko algo enojada ante la poca conectividad social de su amigo-.

-Según mi doctor-suspiro profundo-Eh vivido en una cueva y que necesito salir más y que mire el estado meteorológico de vez en cuando-finalizo Haida ignorando a su amiga y compañera más confiable-.

-Es sobre Retsuko-murmuro en voz baja con tono malicioso-tal vez te interese saber que…-murmuraba Fenneko pero fue interrumpida-.

-No me importa-decía Haida con tono amargo mientras tomaba rápidamente el teléfono de Fenneko para mirar lo que ella quería mostrarle el rubor en sus mejillas le indicaban que si le importaba-.

Fenneko trataba de saltar para tomar su celular pero solo podía ver como Haida miraba de arriba abajo la pagina del instagram que ella dejo puesta

-No hay nada-decía Haida con rubor en las mejillas al no ver nada de Retsuko-.

-Te engañe, solo quería que vieras ese nuevo Restaurant que abrió-le respondía Fenneko tomando su celular-.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto Haida con algo de interés a lo que Fenneko asintió-.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la inauguración?, es hoy-preguntó Fenneko con algo de emoción-.

Haida lo pensó por unos momentos y asintió con rubor en sus mejillas

-Bien solo tú y yo será genial-Decía Fenneko con impaciencia-.

Haida se percato que de esto último y no pudo evitar preguntar por Retsuko

-¿Y no ira Retsuko?-pregunto Haida con rubor mirando el lugar vacio donde ella se sienta-

-Tiene planes para hoy con Gori y Washimi- respondió mirando las reservas del nuevo Restaurant-.

Pasaron las horas y Retsuko apareció con su aura alegre saludando a todos lo que se encontraba en el camino hasta llegar a su asiento

-Buenos días Fenneko, buenos días Haida-saludaba Retsuko con alegría-.

Haida y Fenekko saludaron casi al mismo tiempo y de su forma tan habitual

Fenneko paso la mitad del día hablando del nuevo Restaurant con Retsuko y de lo mucho que espera que sea uno bueno o los destruiría en las redes sociales a lo que Retsuko no podía evitar estar algo asustada y deseándole lo mejor en su noche y rezando por aquel lugar

Haida no podía evitar mirar a Retsuko pero cada vez que intentaba entablar una charla recordaba las palabras que le dijo cuando se lo confeso y permaneció callado y apenado en casi todo momento

-¿Cómo estas Haida?-pregunto Retsuko al notarlo muy alejado y distraído-.

-¿Eh?, b-bien g-gracias-respondía Haida con voz temblorosa al notar esos ojos tiernos y dulces en él-.

El jefe Ton llego con una montaña de papeles y con sus ojos impregnados en rojo se alejo con un simple -"Los quiero para hoy inútil"-murmuro mientras se alejaba con cierto sigilo sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña Retsuko que estaba mirando con miedo y algunas lagrimas

Anai se paso a retirar algunas de las tantas hojas que habían engrapadas en silesio y con su típica cara inexpresiva y viendo de reojo con algo de sonrojo a Kabae quien observaba desde la distancia con alegría al ver como Anai ayudaba

-Bien eso es todo-le murmuro Anai a Retsuko para luego mirar a Kabae de reojo mientras se deponía a ir a su sitio-.

-Gracias Anai- Decía Retsuko muy agradecida pero Anai solo la ignoro-.

-¿sabías que mañana abre un nuevo Restaurant?-preguntaba Haida con voz algo temblorosa y mirando el techo sin darse cuenta que se olvido que dicho Restaurant inauguraba ese mismo día-.

-Ehhh-dudo un poco al responder-Si, claro-respondía Retsuko con su ton alegre y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas como era de costumbre pero también apenada por mentir ya que ella no estaba al tanto de un restaurant por no mirar las noticias muy a menudo y solo sabía de uno que abría ese mismo día, Fenneko la había invitado para esa noche pero no podía y ahora Haida le mencionaba otro que ella no conocía a este paso una nave extraterrestre invadirían el planeta y seria la ultima en enterarse si no fuera por sus queridos amigos-.

Haida para sus adentros se llamaba a sí mismo un "Idiota" al recordar que ese restaurant abría ese mismo día, pero la vergüenza le impedía informar sobre su equivocación o de convencer a Retsuko de acompañarlos

-Listo ya arregle la reserva-decía Fenneko acercándose a Haida algo emocionada-.

-B-bien-decía Haida con algo de rubor mirando la hora de la reserva en el teléfono y lo terriblemente caro que resulto dejándolo un poco en estado de shock-.

-Más les vale ser de calidad o desearan no haber nacido ya que fue muy caro y no perdonare que algo salga mal o este mal-murmura Fenneko con tono sombrío asustando un poco a Haida y Retsuko quienes para sus adentros deseaban que dicho lugar no tanga WiFi o cavarían su propia tumba-.

/En la cafetería/

Haida y Fenneko estaban hablando un poco de la actualidad

-¿Qué has estado haciendo Fenneko?-pregunto Haida un tanto distraído mirando por la ventana-.

-Seguir cuentas de Instagram- respondió Fenneko con su teléfono en mano-.

¿Has encontrado alguna nueva cuenta que seguir?-pregunto Haida algo interesado en el pasatiempo de detective de su pequeña amiga-.

-Solo gente que oculta sus verdaderos motivos y sentimientos con caras alegres llenas de falsedad y desesperación-murmuro Fenneko examinando el instagram de Tsunoda con algo de enojo y un tono sombrío-.

-Qué bueno que no tengo instagram y no te tengo de enemigo-murmuro Haida algo tranquilo-.

-¿Tienes miedo de que la gente vea tu cara de "Retsuko me rompió el corazón por decima octava vez esta semana"?-preguntaba Fenneko con su tono malicioso a lo que Haida quedo con el hocico abierto ante tales palabras-.

-¿H-hey!-grito con voz temblorosa-eso no en cierto solo no me gusta eso de instagram-afirmo Haida sacándole el teléfono a Fenneko por la fuerza-.

-Hey no toques eso o te ira mal-amenazo Fenneko tratando de recuperar su teléfono a toda costa pero su tamaño no se lo permitió y subirse a la mesa tampoco le ayudo a alcanzarlo-.

-Oh que tenemos aquí-murmuro con voz coqueta-Tsunoda vamos a seguirla y darle un corazón a todas sus publicaciones-Decía Haida con tono malicioso y dispuesto a hacerlo a lo que Fenneko en un ataque de locura se le lanzo como bestia poseída con ojos rojos-.

-¡NOOOOOO!-grito Fenneko lanzándose hacia Haida pero este entre risas comenzó a correr despavorido mientras oprimía algunos botones sin mirar bien a que le estaba dando clic-.

Mientras corrían por los pasillo a toda marcha Tsunoda los vio y se interpuso entre ella y Haida quien seguía corriendo para poder hablar con Fenneko quien tenía los ojos rojos y estaba muy agitada

-Eh visto que ahora me sigues-dijo rápidamente- yo también te sigo ¡seamos chichas de instagram juntas!-decía Tsunoda con tolo alegre a lo que Fenneko entro en cólera y comenzó a correr a cuatro patas dejando fuego por donde pasaba-.

-¡Nos vemos amiga del instagram!-gritaba Tsunoda muy alegre y sacándose una selfie y siguiendo su camino-.

El jefe Ton caminaba lentamente y no pudo evitar ver a Haida correr entre risas por los pasillos algo que le molesto mucho y de inmediato se disponía a detenerlo si no fuera por una aparente bestia de ojos rojos que lo venia persiguiendo muy cerca, casi de forma inmediata tanto el jefe como su fiel asistente se escondieron para evitar ser visto por aquella criatura desconocida y salvaje

-¿Q-que fue eso que seguía a Haida?-Pregunto komiya aterrado-.

-No lo sé y espero que se lo lleve muy lejos-Respondió el jefe con miedo de levantarse o de hacer algún movimiento brusco que hiciera que esa bestia implacable lo detectara y se lo comiera-.

Retsuko caminaba hacia la cafetería muy relajada pero esta paz no duro mucho ya que vio a Haida correr muy rápido y vio "algo" que le venia persiguiendo a toda prisa a lo que ella con los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendida no pudo evitar esconderse por el miedo

En alguna parte del edifico Haida y Fenneko seguían corriendo casi sin control llegando a cierto punto en que a Haida ya no le hacía gracia la situación y comenzó a correr por su vida

-¿¡Puedes parar por favor!?-pregunto asustado-¡me esto cansando!-grito Haida mirando a Fenneko correr por las paredes como una criatura de película de terror-.

En cierto punto Haida dejo de prestarle atención al camino y sin darse cuenta se dirigía a una escalera en bajada

Fenneko noto esto como una oportunidad de atraparlo cuando se detenga pero mientras más se acercaba ella a Haida más se acercaba Haida a la escalera y él todavía no se volteaba a ver hacia donde se dirigía hasta que fue muy tarde…

Haida de un segundo a otro comenzó a volar o al menos eso creyó él ya que no sentía el suelo, poco a poco en cámara lenta logro divisar el suelo el cual se acercaba cada vez más y más

-Esto va a doler-fue lo último que Haida pudo pronunciar antes de llegar al suelo-.

-Oh no…-susurro Fenneko viendo a Haida tirado en el suelo luego de caer por las escaleras-.

Fenneko bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para ver cómo estaba Haida quien se quejaba del dolor y sin darse cuenta comenzó a decir algunas cosas antes de cerrar los ojos al desmallarse

/Hospital/

Vemos a Haida con algunas vendas y un brazo con un yeso

-Auch…-susurro Haida despertando lentamente y lo primero que ve a es Fenneko de espaldas con las manos en la cara parecía muy apenada-.

Fenneko no se había dado cuenta de que Haida había despertado por lo que comenzó a hablar sola

-Estúpido Haida, estúpido Instagram, estúpida Retsuko por no detenerme cuando me vio y también al jefe Ton por no decir nada-decía Fenneko con tono enojado y muy angustiada culpando a todo el mundo-.

Haida miro a su alrededor y noto el teléfono de Fenneko arriba de la mesa con una grieta en la esquina superior derecha pero muy leve ya que cuando se cayó parece que el teléfono sufrió menos que él y apenas y se notaba

-Estúpida, soy una estúpida me deje llevar por un teléfono, si le hubiera advertido de las escaleras o si me hubiera detenido…-susurraba Fenneko quien parecía estar a punto de llorar-.

Fenneko estaba a punto de llorar pero Haida le puso la mano en el hombro asustándola de infarto

-¡Hay!-grito Fenneko dando un gran salto por el susto-.

-Hey tranquila estoy bien-decía Haida con tono amable-.

Fenneko se subió a la cama y casi de inmediato comenzó a ahorcarlo con furia

-Eres un…-susurraba Feneko mientras lo estrangulaba con sonrojo y lagrimas en los ojos pero con furia-.

Esta situación se detuvo con la entrada de Retsuko a la habitación quien al ver a Fenneko ahorcando a Haida dio un grito de miedo y trato de ayudarle a sacarse a Fenneko de encima

-¿Estás bien Haida?-pregunto Retsuko sentada en la silla con Fenneko a su lado con los brazos cruzados-.

-Si gracias Retsuko no se qué hubiera pasado si no llegabas-agradecía Haida con rubor en las mejillas-.

-Idiota…-murmuraba Fenneko con los brazos cruzados y muy enojada-.

Haida charlo por varios minutos con Retsuko, Fenneko parecía muy enojada y no quería ser parte de la conversación. Haida se distrajo por un segundo para mirar el reloj que había en la pared solo para percatarse que faltaban 30 minutos para la hora estimada en la reserva al restaurant y rápidamente se le vino a la mente el costoso precio que pago Fenneko por dicha reserva

-¡Haaaa!-grito Haida saltando de la cama y lanzando el yeso de su brazo por los aires-

Mientras se cambiaba Fenneko y Retsuko quienes estaban confundidas y sonrojadas se taparon los ojos

Haida tomo a Fenneko de la cintura y se dispuso a salir corriendo dejando a Retsuko con los ojos tapados dándole poco tiempo Fenneko de agarrar su teléfono

-¿Q-que pasa?-pregunto Fenneko al darse cuenta de la prisa de Haida por salir-.

-La reserva al restaurant es dentro de poco, si no llegamos perderás el dinero-respondía Haida a lo que Fenneko recordó y se asusto-.

/Afuera del nuevo restaurant/

Haida y Fenneko llegaron con apenas 2 minutos ya que estaban cerca del lugar

El lugar era grande y tenía la apariencia de restaurant moderno con paredes de madera de adentro a afuera con grandes pilares de madera maciza en casi cada esquina, un techo adornado con luces y figuras hechas a mano muy hermosas

Luego de caminar encontraron una mesa cerca de la ventana que estaba disponible

-Tengo que admitir que se ve bien este lugar-decía Haida tomando asiento y contemplando el lugar-.

Fenneko no le respondió y solo tomo asiento aun parecía enojada

-¿Sigues enojada por lo que le paso a tu teléfono?-pregunto Haida mirando a Fenneko quien cruzo los brazos muy enojada-.

Fenneko comenzó a escribir en su teléfono y a los pocos segundo Haida tenía un mensaje nuevo

-Mensaje de…-murmuro pero se dio cuenta de quién era-¿ahora me hablaras por mensajes?-pregunto Haida algo molesto con el asunto pero comprensible por lo que comenzó una "charla con ella"-.

-"Idiota"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Haida.

-"¿Estoy castigado?"-Mensaje de Haida a Fenneko.

-"Nunca te lo personare"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Haida.

-"¿Hola Haida todo bien?, ¿Dónde se fueron?, ¿van a volver?"-Mensaje de Retsuko para Haida.

-"Creo que no le avisamos a Retsuko cuando nos fuimos"-Mensaje de Haida para Fenneko.

-"Es tú culpa"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Haida.

-¿Les puedo tomas su orden?-pregunto la gacela que hacía de mozo con tono tranquilo-.

-¿Cómo está la especialidad de hoy?-pregunto Haida de forma cortes-.

-Exquisita señor-respondió el mozo con orgullo-.

-¿Cómo lo va a saber si apenas comenzó a trabajar hoy?-dijo Fenneko con enojo-.

-¿Ya no estoy castigado?-pregunto Haida a lo que recibió otro mensaje-.

Fenneko cruzo los brazos y miro hacia afuera con enojo

-Deme dos platos de la especialidad de la casa y dos cervezas por favor-pedía Haida con tono amable al señor quien asintió y anoto las cosas en su libreta-.

-Como usted diga señor-decía el mozo con tono tranquilo mientras se alejaba de forma elegante-.

-"Idiota"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Haida-.

-"Perdón Fenneko prometo pagarte un teléfono nuevo"-mensaje de Haida para Fenneko-.

-"No es eso"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Haida-.

-¿Entonces qué es?-Pregunto Haida bajando el celular y mirando a Fenneko quien cruzo los brazos-.

-"¿Qué es?"-mensaje de Haida para Fenneko-.

Antes de que Fenneko le digiera algo a Haida el celular de ella comenzó a sonar

-¿Hola Retsuko?-pregunto Fenneko contestando el celular y tratando de no contestar enojada-.

Haida se acerco un poco para poder escuchar la voz de Retsuko pero Fenneko se alejaba para evitar eso

-Estamos ocupados, no creo que Haida vuelva se ve bien-decía Fenneko mientras evitaba que Haida se acercara para escuchar lo que decían-.

Haida se rindió de intentar escuchar ya que la gente a su alrededor los miraban y el lucia mal al intentar acercarse a ella para escuchar su conversación privada o eso es lo que parecía

-¿estuviste con los ojos cerrados por casi 25 minutos?-pregunto Fenneko algo sorprendida y con rubor en la mejillas al sentirse culpable de dejarla sola en el hospital-.

-¿¡Queee!?-grito algo asustado-¡Dile que lo lamento!-decía Haida alterado y sonrojado-.

-Ya te escucho-le decía Fenneko quien también parecía alterada y sonrojada-.

-Primero el teléfono de Fenneko y ahora dejamos a Retsuko sola en la habitación de hospital esperando, soy un desastre como amigo-decía Haida apenado de la situación del día-.

Fenneko no puedo evitar sentirse culpable ella también ya que no le aviso y no vio los mensajes que Retsuko le mando los cuales fueron varios y los comentarios de Haida la ponían triste

-Bien Retsuko nos vemos mañana cuídate y mándales mis saludos y los de Haida-finalizaba Fennoko dando un largo suspiro muy avergonzada-.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Haida muy triste-.

-Está bien ya está con la señora Gori y la señora Washimi-respondía Fenneko con algo de culpa-.

Al poco tiempo llego un Leopardo con la comida la cual olia y se veía apetitosa

-Santa madre de dios que bien se ve-decía Haida muy sorprendido y con los ojos brillando-.

-Seguramente sabe también o mejor de cómo se ve-decía Fenneko con los ojitos iluminados ante tanta majestuosidad-.

Luego de unas pocar horas y de haber consumido la comida asta limpiar el plato y estar satisfechos ambos se quedaro mirando por un largo tiempo y comenzaron a hablar

-¿Puedes perdonarme por romper tu teléfono?-pregunto Haida con tono triste-.

-No te preocupes por eso-le decía Fenneko con tono relajado-.

-¿No te parece que esta comida ya la habíamos probado antes?-pregunto Haida susurrando bajo-.

-Si mi di cuenta, es como si un ángel lo cocinara me resulta familiar esta sensación…-respondía Fenneko susurrando-.

Luego de divagar por unos segundo llegaron los dos a la misma conclusión gritando-"¡Anai!"- al unisonó a lo que el mozo que los atendió se acerco lentamente y de forma modesta

-¿Conocen al cocinero?-pregunto el mozo con tono respetuoso y algo de duda-

-Sí, ¿es Anai verdad?-pregunto Haida casi seguro de saber quién era el cocinero-.

El mozo asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos un semblante algo triste se formo en su rostro

-No sabía que los amigos del cocinero vendrían les hubiéramos hecho un descuento personal-decía el mozo con tono amable y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto-.

-Hay no se preocupe somos compañeros de trabajo no creo que…-decía Fenneko pero antes de decir algo más Haida le tapo el hocico rápidamente-.

-Gracias lo tendremos en cuenta-decía Haida muy alegre y tapándole el hocico a Fenneko-.

El moso se retiro lentamente luego de dar un saludo cortes

-Que demoni…-decía Fenneko pero Haida le paro-.

-Podemos tener un descuento la próxima vez –susurro en voz baja a lo que Fenneko reacción ante aquella oportunidad-.

-No hay que decirle nada a Anai…-murmuro Fenneko con tono relajado-.

-¿Qué no le dirán a Anai?-pregunto Anai con tono molesto y de brazos cruzados-.

Tanto Fenneko como Haida no pudieron evitar gritar del miedo al verlo ya que llevaba un cuchillo muy grande de cocinero

-E-es cierto-susurro Haida al verlo con el traje completo pero sin el gorro de chef-.

-¿R-renunciaras a la empresa?-pregunto Fenneko algo sorprendida-.

-Ese asunto no es de su importancia, hacer ese tipo de preguntas fuera del ámbito laboral puede llevar al estrés de la persona y…-Anai comenzó a decir sus frases intimidatorias con sus ojos en blanco y con mucho enojo pero Haida y Fenneko le tenían más miedo al cuchillo que a las palabras-.

Luego de terminar el monologo intimidatoria Anai cruzo los brazo y se dispuso a seguir con otras preguntas

-¿Creyeron que podían estafar este lugar usándome como una escusa para poder extraer material consumible de alta calidad de forma barata?-pregunto Anai con enojo-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Haida dejando de mirar el cuchillo-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Fenneko quien también dejo de ver el cuchillo y le prestó atención a Anai-.

Anai solo los miro con su típica expresión y luego de dar un suspiro se disponía a seguir con sus frases intimidatorias pero un "Flash" lo distrajo

-Se los mandare a todos, Anai tiene un restaurant esto será genial -decía Fenneko ignorando por completo lo que decía Anai-.

-Hay que llamar a todos esto es imperdible Anai cocina genial y ahora tiene un restaurant-decía Haida llamando por teléfono-

Ambos parecían ignorar lo que Anai tenía que decir y antes de que Anai pudiera hablar escucho el sonido de algo golpeando la ventana solo para notar no una sino a TODAS las caras de la empresa afuera del restaurant mirándolo directamente con los ojos iluminados y sonrojados

-¡Es cierto!-grito el jefe-ya mismo reservare una cena para mañana con toda mi familia-decía Ton intentando entrar pero otros miembros de la empresa peleaban por ser el primero-.

De un segundo a otro todo el restaurant se lleno y más de uno rodeo a Anai quien estaba contra la mesa donde Fenneko y Haida lo felicitaban

-Escuchen este no es mi restaurant solo trabajo aquí-decía Anai algo avergonzado de cómo los mozos lo miraban ya que todo los que entraban consideraban a Anai como dueño del lugar lo que le complicaba mucho las cosas-.

En eso un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, todos y digo TODOS se voltearon a ver a Anai con ojos rojos, inclusive Fenneko y Haida quienes lo tomaron de los hombros y preguntaron los mismo al unisonó

-"¿Mañana Trabajas"?-preguntaron todos y cada unos de los miembros de la empresa mirándolo fijamente-.

Anai trago saliva cuando intento moverse se dio cuenta que Fenneko y Haida lo tenían fuertemente de los hombros y lo miraban fijamente esperando la respuesta

-Ehhh…., si-Susurro Anai algo asustado-.

-"¡Reserva!"-Gritaron todos al unisonó y yendo a la caja para pedirle a la pobre Chita que atendía que les reservaran una cena o dos para el día de mañana-.

-Demonios son muchos, deberíamos de haber reservado cuando terminamos de comer-decía Haida mirando la fila que llegaba hasta afuera-.

Anai parecía muy avergonzado y se volteo bruscamente para mirar al par de idiotas que lo expusieron

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Anai molesto-.

-Porque tú comida es la mejor-respondió Fenneko con tono feliz-.

-Porque tú comida sabe a gloria y felicidad-respondió Haida con tono amable-.

-No, no es eso-murmuro-¿Por qué eligieron este lugar y este día para tener su cita romántica?-pregunto Anai enojado ya que ese era su primer día trabajando y ya se había ganado el aparente odio de sus nuevos compañeros quienes lo miraban desde lejos-.

Ambos se quedaron callados y luego se miraron fijamente por unos segundos algo sonrojados

-No es completamente una cita romántica solo vinimos a ver qué tal estaba el lugar-respondía Haida con tono amigable-.

Fenneko le dio una patada desde debajo de forma muy brusca y repentina

-Lo sabia-murmuro le joven cocinero-¿Pueden por favor no volver jamás?-pregunto muy enojado y con sus ojos blancos de ira-.

-Auch-murmuro-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Haida apuntado a la fila-.

Anai miro la fila la cual aumentaba cada vez más y alguno de sus compañeros de restaurant muy felices y enérgicos ante tal acontecimiento algunos saludaban a Anai y otros le felicitaban desde lejos

-¿Crees que alguno de esos mozos conseguiría este éxito en su primer día?-pregunto Fenneko apuntando con la mirada a eso mozos que miraron de forma negativa a Anai cuando lo confundieron como el dueño de dicho establecimiento-.

-Este restaurant se hará millonario solo por tenerte aquí y todos en la empresa conocen tus comidas y saben reconocer la buena calidad-decía Haida colocando su mano en el hombro de Anai para que se volteara a ver el otro lado del lugar y ver como más y más gente hacía fila

-Proteína-decía un hombre extraño afuera del lugar haciendo fila mientras observaba fijamente a Anai aunque él no entendió lo que dijo igual le saludo-.

En eso todos comenzaron a hacerle porras a Anai y le felicitaban por su nuevo trabajo a lo que él no puedo soportar estar sonrojado y muy apenado

/Fuera del departamento de Fennoko/

Vemos a Haida dejando a Fenneko en su casa ambos parecen cansados pero satisfechos con la comida

-¿Cómo estuvo eh?-pregunto Haida con tono coqueto entre risas-.

-Perfecto, la mejor parte fue cuando supe que Anai era el chef-respondía Fenneko con tono alegre-.

-Es cierto esa fue la mejor parte-decía Haida con tono alegre-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un leve minuto hasta que uno rompa el silencio

-Sabes…-susurro la hiena-perdón por lo que le paso a tu teléfono yo…-susurraba Haida pero Fenneko lo detuvo-.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-pregunto molesta-No importa eso fue agua pasada-decía Fenneko con tono tranquila-.

-Y dime-susurro la hiena-¿te pareció graciosos cuando Anai creyó que era una cita romántica?-pregunto Haida con tono cómico casi entre risas al recordar sus palabras-.

Fenneko no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada ante tal pregunta como si no quisiera responder eso o como si algo le molestara en la forma en la que lo dijo

-¿Fenneko estas bien?-pregunto Haida a lo que Fenneko se sobresalto del susto-.

-Perdón creo que me quede dormida estando parada-le respondía Fenneko mientras se limpiaba el ojo por el sueño que tenia-.

-Bueno ve a dormir que mañana hay trabajo-decía Haida con tono amable mientras se disponía a irse-.

-Cuídate y ten cuidado con las escaleras-le decía Fenneko mientras se alejaban el uno del otro-.

/Dentro de la casa de Fenneko/

Ella tiro su bolso contra la pared y se acostó en su cama dando un fuerte grito y recordando el accidente de Haida

_FlashBack_

_Haida había caído al suelo de forma muy brusca pero no era muy alto como para que sea fatal o de alta gravedad_

_-Auch-susurraba Haida en el suelo-._

_Fenneko corrió hasta donde Haida se encontraba y por accidente piso su propio teléfono provocando una muy pequeña ruptura en la parte superior derecha _

_-¡Haida!-grito asustada Fenneko tratando de no tocarlo muy fuerte mientras le salían lagrimas-._

_-Creo que no llegaremos a tiempo a nuestra cita….-susurro Haida limpiándole levemente la mejilla para secarle la lagrima antes de caer inconsciente-._

_-¡Llamen a un hospital rápido!-grito Fenneko alertando a todos en el ese piso-._

_Fenneko vio a varios de sus compañero bajar para ayudar y socorrer a Haida en eso Fenneko vio su teléfono y sintiendo un gran enojo e ira pateo con mucha fuerza su propio teléfono provocando que la ruptura aumentara un poco más en el momento que choco contra la pared_

_Fin FlashBack_

-Estúpido-susurro Fenneko sonrojada y con algunas lagrimas pero estaba feliz, lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas-.

En eso Fenneko se dispone a ver todos los mensajes recibidos que no leyó cuando estaba en el hospital alguno de los mensajes por no decir casi el 80% eran de Retsuko

-"¿Cómo estas Fenneko?, me contaron en la oficina que te fuiste con Haida y estuviste todo el tiempo con él cuando se lo llevaron"-Mensaje de Retsuko para Fenneko.

-"Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes pero el jefe Ton nos prohibió salir porque una criatura salvaje ataco el lugar, sabes creo que la vi no estoy segura pero me dio mucho miedo"-Mensaje de Retsuko para Fenneko-.

Fenneko dio un leve suspiro y decidió responder el último mensaje de Retsuko pero mientras leía lo otros mensajes

-"¿Puedes mandar una foto de Haida porfis?, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo está Haida?-Mensaje de Retsuko para Fenneko.

-"Estoy bien Retsuko cuídate nos vemos mañana"-Mensaje de Fenneko para Retsuko-.

-"Vale nos vemos Fenneko que descanses"-Mensaje de Retsuko para Fenneko

-Mañana…-susurro Fenneko quien recordaba cómo se comporto con todo aquel que intentará acercarse a Haida sin su permiso, casi siempre para los que eran grandes y pesados, ella tenía miedo que lo lastimaras por más que sus intenciones eran buenas solo permitía que los de cuerpo delgados lo atendieran, si veía un gorila o un elefante o un rinoceronte se volvía esa bestia de ojos rojos que todo el mundo vio correr por el lugar y se alejaban con miedo

Recordó como casi le rompe los dedos a la señora Gori y como la señora Washimi se acerco lentamente asegurando que Haida estaría bien si le permitían atenderle

_FlashBack_

_-"Ella es gorda le va a romper los hueso-Gruñía Fenneko con ojos rojos-._

_-"Si lo sé-la señora Gori quedo sorprendida ante tales palabras y con algunas lagrimas- pero ella sabe cómo atender heridas y tardaran el llegar permítenos ayudarlo sabemos que es especial para Retsuko y para ti-decía Washimi con su tono tranquilizador y pacifico-._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Miro poco a poco los mensajes de Retsuko

Los mensajes viejos en los que ella pregunta por Haida y su estado, leía sus palabras de preocupación y deseándole lo mejor, muchos mensajes con emoticones de corazones y algunos pidiendo que le mande una foto de cómo estaba o si podía ella hablar con Haida si es que estuviera despierto

-Mañana…-susurro Fenneko con vergüenza-.

/En un parque en la lejanía/

Haida camina de regreso a su casa pero tiene que pasar por un parque bajando unas escaleras

-Escaleras, mis viejas enemigas-susurro Haida mientras bajaba-.

De repente Haida tuvo un pequeño _FlashBack_ de él tirando en el suelo

-¿Qué es este recuerdo?-se decía Haida para sí mismo mientras bajaba la pequeña escaleras-.

Podía ver a Fenneko muy borrosa pero era ella y estaba derramando lagrimas, muchas lagrimas nunca la vio llorar

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-se decía Haida tratando de hacer memoria pero no podía y estaba llegando al final del escalón-.

En eso ve una imagen de su propia mano acercándose lentamente a la mejilla de Fenneko para limpiarle la pequeña lágrima que caía y luego todo se fue a negro

-Eso… ¿eso paso o lo estoy imaginando?-se pregunto Haida mirando su mano una vez que termino de bajar las escaleras-.

Haida miro su mano por unos segundos y luego miro el cielo para contemplar las estrellas

-Que día más interesante en mi vida-susurraba Haida mientras seguía su camino a casa dudando si aquello que recordó es verdad o solo un efecto de la cerveza-.

Espero les guste este capítulo, Soy fan de ambas parejas pero este Fanfic está dedicado a FennekoXHaida y si les gusta posiblemente haga otro capítulo o tal vez lo deje como OneShot


	2. Cuidado con la Montaña

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

¡Muchas gracias por los mensajes y el apoyo espero les guste la serie!

Capitulo 2: Cuidado con la Montaña

Vemos a Haida llegando a su hogar lentamente y bastante cansado, el banquete cocinado por Anai y las bebidas fueron deliciosos y estaba listo para recostarse en su cómoda cama

/En la casa de Haida/

Haida deja su abrigo colgado y lentamente se desviste para ponerse ropa para dormir mientras deja su ropa sucia lista para lavar, mira la hora y se da cuenta que son las 2:23 AM y que debe ir dormir

-Que noche…-murmuro Haida para sus adentros algo relajado-.

Lo vemos recostado en su cómoda cama pero su teléfono suena sacándolo de sus pensamientos para mirarlo con un ojo cerrado por la luz que emite su pantalla y el otro abierto, pero luego de ver de quien era el mensaje abre como platos sus ojos al ver el nombre de Retsuko

-¿Haida como estas?-Mensaje de Retsuko a Haida-

Haida comenzó a sudar y no sabía que contestarle, no sabía si llamarla o mandarle un mensaje o ir hasta su casa y decirle que está bien y volver…-"Espera eso ultimo no"-se decía Haida sacudiendo su cabeza-.

-EStoy nul biem Retroso-Mensaje mal escrito de Haida para Retsuko-

Haida se desespera la ver el mensaje que mando y se dispone a mandar otro a la velocidad de la luz

-Estoy muy bien Retsko-Mensaje corregido de Haida para Retsuko-

Haida comenzó a traspirar y a considerar mandarle otro mensaje disculpándose por el otro mensaje o si tal vez debería de llamarla para disculparse pero su teléfono vibra por otro mensaje

-Me alegra mucho-Mensaje de Retsuko para Haida con emoticones alegres-.

Haida de un suspiro de alivio y se tira de lleno en su cama maldiciendo para sus adentros y creyendo que tal vez Retsuko lo considera alguien tonto al mandar ese mensaje y su teléfono suena pero esta vez es una llamada de Retsuko

Haida se petrifica y no sabe qué hacer y se pregunta que debería de hacer por varios segundos hasta que contesta tratando de sonar calmado

-¿Hola?-pregunto Haida con tono algo serio o por lo menos tratando de hacerlo para quedar como alguien interesante-.

-¿Haida?-pregunto Retsuko desde el otro lado del teléfono con tono preocupado-.

-R-retsko…-murmuro la Hiena pero sacudió su cabeza rápidamente-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Haida tratando de no parecer un tonto al hablar-.

En eso Haida se da cuenta que hay alguien llorando del otro lado, no era Retsuko sino otra voz que levemente sentía que recordaba pero sabía de quien era

-Estoy bien-respondió con tono amable y dando un largo suspiro de alivio al escuchar a Haida luego de tantas horas en las que ella no sabía de su estado de salud-Estoy con la señora Gori en el hospital-decía Retsuko con tono sereno-.

-¿En el hospital?-pregunto la hiena algo sorprendido-¿Qué le paso a la señora Gori?-pregunto Haida tratando de sonar como alguien comprensivo y amable pero el apenas y recordaba la voz de esa persona y justo en ese momento el no estaba en situación de recordar su rostro o como es, el sueño lo invadía lentamente-.

-Parece que ella también se accidento en el trabajo pero no me quiere decir con que-respondía Retsuko con tono algo preocupado mientras de fondo Gori lloraba de forma muy dramática-.

En eso el teléfono comienza a sonar extraño y la voz Retsuko se aleja del teléfono

-¿Hola Haeda?-preguntaba una voz femenina con tono muy sofisticado y sereno-.

De repente Haida tuvo un FlashBack al escuchar esa voz

_-FlashBack-_

_Haida yace en el suelo, hay dos médicos atendiéndolo mientras de fondo se escucha el murmullo de aquellos que se acercaron solo a mirar_

_-¿Puedes ver y seguir la esta luz?-preguntaba una nutria con una linterna para ver si Haida era capaz de seguirla con los ojos lo que apenas y podía ya que le costaba mantenerse consiente-._

_Haida esta semiconsciente y abre los ojos de vez en cuando pero apenas y logra mantenerse despierto ya que pierde el conocimiento cada vez que lo mueven _

_-¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Fenneko de forma muy agresiva y amenazante al ver a Gori tratar de acercarse con una caja blanca que tiene pintada una cruz roja-._

_Haida abre lentamente los ojos solo para ver lo que parecía ser una montaña a punto de caerle encima, parecía como si el techo se hubiese caído y los escombros del techo estuvieran yendo en su dirección lo que lo aterraba dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente _

_-Trato de ayudar a…-respondía Gori pero de repente sus dedos, casi todos sus dedos de su mano fueron quebrados de forma casi instantánea dejándola boquiabierta y en estado de shock al no poder terminar la oración-._

_Gori grito de dolor y se tiro al suelo muy aterrada, muchos de los que estaba ahí se asustaron y retrocedieron y algunos solo huyeron con el rabo entre las patas al ver a Fenneko en ese estado de furia_

_Washimi se acerco de forma desafiante pero Fenneko no parecía prestarle atención y como si fuera un perro o alguna clase de animal "Guardián" comenzó gruñirle a la señora Gori quien trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de ella hasta llegar a la pared_

_-Grrrrr-gruñía Fenneko aterrando a la señora Gori quien con lágrimas se trataba de defender con la pequeña caja-._

_-Alto ahí-decía Washimi de forma seria y lista para defender a su amiga a toda costa-._

_-"Ella es gorda le va a romper los hueso-Gruñía Fenneko con ojos rojos-._

_-"Si lo sé-la señora Gori quedo sorprendida ante tales palabras y con algunas lagrimas- pero ella sabe cómo atender heridas y tardaran en llegar, permítenos ayudarlo sabemos que es especial para Retsuko y para ti-decía Washimi con su tono tranquilizador y pacifico-._

_Fenneko se tranquilizo solo un poco y se volteo a ver a Haida de reojo y luego se volteo a ver a Washimi_

_-Bien…-murmuro con tono algo enojado-pero si escucho un solo hueso quebrarse será lo último que hará esa montaña en esta vida-amenazo Fenneko mirando a Gori quien asentían aterrada de lo que le podía pasar-._

_**NOTA:**__ En el capitulo anterior puse que Fenneko recordó como "Casi" le rompe los dedos a la señora Gori pero en verdad ella no se dio cuenta que efectivamente si le rompió los dedos_

_Washimi se acerca lentamente a Haida y lo toma de forma delicada de la cabeza, Haida estando semiconsciente abre los ojos para poder verla, Washimi ve que haida se está despertando y le susurra algo antes de que se vuelva a desmallar_

_-Ella te quiere mucho Haeda-murmura con tono amable-tienes suerte de tener a alguien como ella tan cerca-decía Washimi en voz baja para que solo Haida pudiese escucharlo con un tono muy amable-._

_Washimi se voltea y ve a Fenneko de espalda mirando la escalera esperando impaciente a que los paramédicos lleguen, se le ve muy alterada, triste y enojada, pero enojada con ella misma, Washimi lo podía ver, la ira que Fenneko sentía era hacia ella misma y podía verla limpiándose las lagrimas al no poder hacer nada para ayudar más que alejar a los que pudieran llegar a lastimarlo al tocarlo _

_-Ella de verdad lo ama Haeda no lo olvide-susurraba Washimi con su tono relajado y amable antes de que Haida perdiera la conciencia una última vez antes de despertar en el hospital-._

_Luego de casi una hora los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron en camilla a Haida al hospital justo a Fenneko quien se negó a alejarse de él y suerte a aquel que intentara alejarla de su lado _

_Gori fue trasladada por múltiples huesos rotos en sus dedos, según ella se aplasto con una puerta y cada vez que le preguntan detalles llora desconsoladamente diciendo cosas como "No soy gorda" o "Hago yoga" y muy de vez en cuando "No soy una Montaña" entre otras cosas relacionadas a su peso y sus hábitos alimenticios sanos para adelgazar _

_-Fin del FlashBack-_

Haida se quedo inmóvil al escuchar la voz y solo puede decir algo

-Gracias…-murmura Haida de forma inconsciente-.

-Fue un placer señor Haeda espero y se recupere pronto-decía Washimi con su tono relajado-.

-¿De verdad lo cree?-pregunto Haida algo confuso recordando sus palabras-.

Washimi se quedo en silencio al no entender esa pregunta pero luego de divagar un poco se da cuenta de a que se refiere

-Sí y no lo dude creo que ella tampoco lo duda-respondía Washimi con tono alegre-.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Retsuko de fondo al no entender lo que estaban hablando mientras Gori lloraba de fondo-.

-No lo hare…-murmuraba la hiena con tono relajado-gracias una vez más-decía Haida muy animado y esperando a que sea hora de ir a trabajar-.

Haida corta la llamada luego de despedirse de Retsuko y Washimi y se prepara para dormir

Al día siguiente

/Afuera del edificio/

Vemos a Haida llegando al trabajo lentamente, su rostro parecía algo cansado y pensativo, paso casi toda la noche pensando en su pequeña compañera, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella llorando a su lado y sumado a eso una imagen algo borrosa de lo que parecía ser el descenso una montaña o un derrumbe de escombros a punto de caerle encima pero la imagen de Fenneko atacando la montaña le hacía dudar si eso que recuerda paso de verdad

Las palabras de Washimi hacían eco en su mente pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, en su mente Fenneko estaba enojada o por lo menos eso creía ya que ella no le dirigió la palabra en el restaurant por lo menos hasta que salieron y se despidieron

-¿Estará enojada?-pregunto Haida en voz baja para él mismo recordando poco a poco las cosas que habían pasado-.

Mientras más avanzaba más recuerdos tenia del pequeño accidente del día anterior, algunos solo eran borrones negros y otros sonidos que apenas y podía reconocer, pero lo único que si podía recordar en casi toda su totalidad era a Fenneko llorando luego de caer y las palabras de Washimi, todo lo demás le era difícil de identificar

Vemos a Haida a punto de tomar en ascensor con la mirada perdida

/En la parte de arriba donde todos trabajan/

Fenneko recién llegaba y con algo de dolor de cabeza se acercaba a su amiga Retsuko quien parecía preocupada

-Hola Fenneko-saludaba la panda roja con tono amable-¿Cómo está Haida?-pregunto Retsuko con tono preocupado-.

Fenneko se quedo sin palabras, estaba avergonzada por haberla abandonado en el hospital y ahora no sabía que decirle

-Emm…-susurro pensativa-¿Bien?-respondió Fenneko tratando de lucir sincera a lo que Retsuko suspiro aliviada-.

-Me alegra saber que está bien-decía aliviada la pequeña panda roja-¿Cómo estás tú Fenneko?-pregunto Retsuko con tono algo preocupado ya que Fenneko no parecía estar bien-.

-Estoy bien Retsko no te preocupes-respondía Fenneko con tono amable y enérgico para poder lucir bien-.

Fenneko miro a Retsuko por unos pocos minutos como si tratara de preguntarle algo, pero no sabía que era, solo sabía que había algo que necesitaba que Retsuko le respondiera

-¿Estás bien Retsko?-pregunto Fenneko con tono amable pero en su interior sentía que tenía que preguntarle otra cosa, pero no sabía que era-.

Retsuko asintió muy feliz y desprendiendo un aura luminosa y llena de alegría como era de costumbre

-¡Haida!-grito levemente Retsuko al ver a su compañero aparecer, Fenneko se asusto un poco y se volteo para verlo de reojo-.

Retsuko y varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a hablarle, muchos se veían preocupados

-¿Cómo estas Haida?-pregunto Ookami con tono algo preocupado mirándolo de arriba a abajo-.

-Primero te accidentas en la lluvia y ahora un accidente en las escaleras-murmuro la hipopótamo con tono triste-por favor ten más cuidado-pidió Kabae con tono triste-.

Poco a poco los compañeros de Haida se acercaron y comenzaron a hablarle, algunos parecían molestos por la forma tan imprudente de terminar siempre en el hospital y lo regañaban mucho, otros se alegraron de verlo bien de salud pero igual lo regañaron por terminar en el hospital

Haida rio un poco y agradeció adecuadamente a sus compañeros quienes se preocuparon mucho por él y le daban ánimos y uno que otro regaño pero todo de forma muy amable, lentamente camino hasta que llego Retsuko y le dio un abrazo muy contenta delante de todos, Fenneko al ver esto solo suspiro y se dirijo a su puesto de trabajo

Haida no sabía cómo reaccionar, su rostro se tiño de rojo de arriba abajo al no esperar eso de ella y menos delante de todos sus compañeros, estaba completamente inmóvil mirando hacia delante con el hocico abierto, agacho lentamente la mirada para poder ver a su amiga quien se separo y le comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que se había preocupado por él

Haida intenta escuchar las palabras de Retsuko pero por unos instantes nota que Fenneko lo está mirando en la lejanía por lo que intenta saludarla pero ella parece enojada y se voltea con los brazos cruzados

Fenneko al ver el abrazo entre Retsuko y Haida simplemente suspira y se dirige a su puesto de trabajo, ve como todos se alegran de que Haida esté bien incluso Tsunoda parecía feliz y se saca una Selfie sin que se dé cuenta, todos parecen felices y alguno de le daban abrazos amistosos pero Haida estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Retsuko como para corresponder adecuadamente las muestras de afectos de sus compañeros

Fenneko se voltea levente y nota que Haida la está mirando fijamente, estira levemente su brazo para saludar pero ella decide no corresponder el saludo y se voltea enojada, o por lo menos eso intenta aparentar

Cambiando de locación vemos a la señora Gori y a Washimi caminando de forma tan elegante como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces Gori tiene un yeso en la mano y al voltear por uno de los pasillos la señora Gori se tira contra la pared muy triste

-Soy gordaaaa….-sollozo Gori recostada en la pared-.

-No eres gorda-murmuraba Washimi tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga-.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¡muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo a la serie!


	3. La mejor actriz

**Esta serie es original de Netflix, todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores de Aggretsuko**

Capítulo 3: La mejor actriz

Ante aquella escena por parte de Retsuko que dejo a más de uno sin habla y al propio Haida congelado de vergüenza y sin palabras con el hocico medio abierto y mirando con sus ojos de un lado a otro notando las miradas posadas en él y en Retsuko quien luego del abrazo comenzó a hablarle a un Haida completamente paralizado de forma muy normal

-R-r-retsko…-susurro Haida con dificultad y con su rostro rojo luego de poder sacar valor para hablarle-.

Retsuko quién no había parado de hablarle en un buen tiempo se detuvo al darse cuenta el color del rostro de Haida y también de cómo los miraban sus compañero reaccionando a lo que acababa de hacer alejándose rápidamente y algo asustada con su rostro muy colorado

-¡P-perdón!-gritaba Retsuko muy avergonzada de haberlo abrazado de forma tan repentina frente a todos sus compañeros, más de uno se reía levemente y felicitaban a Haida entre susurros y otros no podían evitar solo reír-.

Luego que Haida saludara correctamente a todos sus compañeros se sentó en su lugar de trabajo y en todo momento Fenneko le ignoraba a todo lo que él decía y volteaba la cabeza para no mirarlo aparentando enojo

Haida trataba inútilmente de entablar una conversación con Fenneko sin éxito y Retsuko para variar estaba en su mundo ajena a la situación pero contenta de tener a sus dos amigos a su lado y algo sonrojada por lo que había pasado hace poco pero lentamente el color rojizo desaprecia en cuanto se volteaba a ver las montañas de hojas apiladas

Retsuko paro de escribir al notar en su pantalla el reflejo de Haida quien parecía muy preocupado por lo que se volteó de forma lenta y tragando aire para poder expresar palabras sin que la vergüenza le invadiera al seguir sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros en la lejanía entre risas y murmullos

-¿E-estas b-bien H-haida?-pregunto Retsuko tratando de lucir tranquila con tono amable pero para su sorpresa Haida parecía que se había asustado en el momento en que ella le hablo-.

Haida se llevó la mano al pecho al mirar al Retsuko, como si fuera un fantasma o a alguien a quien no había visto hace muchos años, tal pareciera que Haida no noto su presencia por más que estuvieran a escasos pasos trabajando

-P-perdón Retsko-murmuro Haida apenado y con su rostro rojo evitando el contacto visual-.

-Estúpido-murmuro Fenneko bajando de su asiento para irse a la cafetería-.

Retsuko vio como Fenneko se marchaba con bastante enojo hacia la cafetería y al voltearse a ver a Haida este ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

Asustada se volteo para todos lados jurándose a ella misma no estar loca por creer que Haida estaba ahí y luego de unos segundos pudo ver a Haida quien parecía muy nervioso ir detrás de Fenneko o tal vez quería ir al baño

Retsuko exhalo aire con la mano en el pecho muy aliviada y decidió ir a acompañarlos

En el camino no pudo evitar pensar lo rápido que Haida la rodeo ya que antes de darse cuenta él ya se había marchado, pensó que posiblemente salto por encima de ella y del escritorio pero eso ya sería demasiado exagerado con todas esas hojas que le harían levantar a ella durante todo el día…

Retsuko se volteó y vio muchas hojas flotando en el aire, como si alguien hubiese pasado a toda marcha entre medio de los dos grandes pilares de hojas que se apoyaban en su escritorio dejándolos tambaleando levemente

Retsuko negó rápidamente y pensó que posiblemente que fue el viento, le resultaría difícil creer que su amigo sería capaz de hacer tal cosa imprudente, Haida es todo menos imprudente…

/En la Cafetería/

Luego de unas agobiantes horas de trabajo el grupo se reúne en la mesa que usan siempre para tomar café o comer, Haida perdió las ganas de hablar con Fenneko y solo miraba por la ventana

Fenneko también miraba por la ventana pero solo para poder ver el rostro de Haida en el reflejo quien parecía muy distraído

Retsuko noto como sus dos amigos miraban por la ventana, uno con una mueca triste y la otra con un mueca pensativa como si buscara algo en aquella ventana de vidrio o tal vez algo más allá, algo que solo Fenneko puede ver desde ahí sentada al igual que Haida por estar ambos sentado ahí mismo

Retsuko con algo de duda se bajaría de su asiento y se acercaría lentamente a la ventana para poder ver aquello que sus amigos estaban mirando con mucha curiosidad ya que le daba pena preguntar que estaban mirando

Haida noto como Retsuko pasaba por atrás de él de forma lenta sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Volteo su rostro para ver el de Fenneko quien por casualidad también había salido de sus pensamientos al notar como Retsuko se había bajado de su silla para ir a la ventana

Ambos se mirarían fijamente a los ojos de forma casi remota dejando en evidencia un leve color rojo en las mejillas pero también una mueca, Fenneko con un rostro de enojo y Haida con algo de incertidumbre pero ese sonrojo en ambos era algo que no se podían esconder

-¿Qué?-pregunto Fenneko con tono enojado tratando de ocultar su rostro-.

-Tú…-murmuro la hiena-te preocupaste mucho por mí…, gracias-decía Haida con tono alegre al recordar a Fenneko a su lado en el hospital, esa escena lo era todo para él en ese preciso momento y quería decir tantas cosas que apenas y podía pensar en que decirle luego solo quería escuchar una respuesta-.

Fenneko se sobresaltó y sonrojo bastante ante aquellas palabras pero sacudió su cabeza para mantener la compostura y no perder esa pelea imaginaria

-Solo estuve ahí porque "alguien" me lo pidió…-murmuro con tono despreocupado-la verdad no quería estar ahí pero me obligaron-decía Fenneko con un tono algo raro en ella ya que era muy forzado pero tenía su toque perfecto de "modestia" y "arrogancia" que solo alguien que nunca la escucho hablar de esa forma notaria la farsa en sus palabras-.

Haida se sorprendió y aquellas palabras le "dolieron" un poco dejándolo pensativo mientras aquella escena poco a poco se veía borrosa pero se esforzaba por mantener vigente cueste lo que cueste

-¿Quién te obligo?-pregunto Haida con tono serio fijando sus ojos en los de Fenneko quien se sobresaltó un poco pero no parecía estar dispuesta a torcer el brazo y preparo su armamento-.

Fenneko tenía su típica cara sonriente pero en su interior estaba asustada, su pequeña mentira solo funcionaba si no le preguntaba quien fue, ahora tenía que pensar en alguien y rápido o la descubriría y eso era algo que no quería por alguna razón que no comprendía solo quería finalizar la charla

Fenneko vio a Retsuko mirando por la ventana y fue su primera opción al tenerla a ella fuera de esa conversación pero si Haida reunía valor para hablarle posiblemente Retsuko le diría que ella no le pidió que se quedara en el hospital, confiar en que Haida nunca pueda reunir ese valor para hablarle sería demasiado arriesgado

Fenneko volteo sus ojos y vio a Tsunoda y pensó que tal vez podría engañarle de alguna forma y decirle que la propia Tsunoda se lo dijo y al no ser amigos nunca hablarían de ese tema pero usando su súper conocimiento se dio cuenta que si lo hacia Haida buscaría en Instagram y le mandaría mensaje por más que estuvieran en la misma habitación en ese preciso momento y seria su fin además de que no se le ocurriría una razón lógica por la cual Tsunoda le pediría tal cosa ya que esos dos apenas si se hablaban y en el mejor de los casos ni sus nombres se sabían pero eso era jugar con fuego

Decirle que Tsunoda se preocupó al verlo tirado e inventarle una historia le quemaba las neuronas que tenía y comenzó a desesperar

Tsunoda sintió la mirada de Fenneko quien luego de darse cuenta se giró para volver a mirar a Haida quien esperaba una respuesta y se quedaba sin opciones

Luego de procesar a todos en la habitación y usando su mente de detective para establecer patrones, algoritmos y hacerse a la idea de que respondería cada uno vio de reojo a Washimi pasar por la puerta y se le encendió el foco

-Ja…-murmuro con un tono algo altanera pero quería gritar-Fue…, W-washimi-respondió Fenneko algo titubeante al ver por la puerta y desear que ella no se le diera por aparecer ahí mismo pero sabía que Haida no sería capaz de hablarle a la Señorita Washimi de forma natural al no ser tan amigos y se puso a pensar que Haida posiblemente la recordaría levemente cuando le ayudo por lo que tenía varios puntos a favor-.

Haida se sorprendió y se quedaría mirando su café por unos segundos al analizar la situación y al recordar lo que Washimi le había dicho antes de perder la conciencia y despertar viendo a Fenneko a su lado

La propia presencia de Fenneko a su lado en le hospital por parte de Washimi y no por algo que Fenneko haría por ella misma lo dejo confundido y aquella escena se había esfumando, ya no estaba seguro de nada y no sabía en qué pensar o sobre que pensar solo estaba ahí mirando al vacío como si esperara una respuesta diferente a la que ya le había dicho, quería saber que fue ella quien se quedó a su lado, quería creer que estaría por su propia voluntad esperando a que se recuperara pero luego recordó a Retsuko y ahora no sabía quien estuvo con él primero, quien estuvo a su lado desde el incidente hasta que despertó

Su mente era un caos y solo podía ver ese caos en el reflejo del café enfriándose lentamente

-Bien…-susurro la Hiena-le daré las gracias a Washimi cuando pueda…-susurro Haida algo pensativo mientras todo su ser ardía en dolor y confusión, algo que se le notaba-.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo rápidamente casi gritando y asustando a Retsuko-ella es una mujer muy, muy, muuuuuy ocupada-dijo Fenneko para tratar de hacer ver esa idea como mala a toda costa y recalcando la importancia de Washimi y su posición como superior-.

Haida dio un pesado suspiro y asintió al darse cuenta que esa idea era muy mala y que la Señorita Washimi tiene muchas cosas que hacer y hacerle perder el tiempo seria descortés luego de haberle ayudado tanto, solo el hecho de acercarse a preguntar algo y recibir la misma respuesta era una inmensa pérdida de tiempo para ambos y una estupidez monumental por su parte

Retsuko estaba completamente confundida ya que no les prestó atención durante su charla al buscar "eso" que sus amigos estaban mirando hace poco por la ventana pero el grito de Fenneko la saco de su búsqueda dejándola con muchas dudas de a quien se referían o de que hablaban ya ambos susurraban demasiado durante la conversación y para no ser una entrometida se esforzó en buscar lo que sea que sus amigos estaban viendo por la ventana ya que la duda era bastante

Fenneko se bajó lentamente de su silla y se dirigió al baño con tranquilidad, se volteó levemente para ver a Haida y noto que este seguía mirando su café por lo que decidió alejarse con una mueca alegre al sentirse victoriosa

/En el baño de damas/

Fenneko entra lentamente y de forma muy veloz se acercó a todos los retretes para asegurarse que nadie estuviera ya que necesitaba hablar en voz alta

-Ufff-susurro Fenneko sentada en la tapa del inodoro con bastante alivio-

Fenneko miro perdidamente el techo pensando en lo bien que le sirvió ver esas telenovelas de mala calidad en la televisión todos los días

_**/FlashBack/**_

_Vemos a Fenneko sola en su casa mirando televisión, pasando los canales uno a uno al no ver nada entretenido _

_-¿Y esto?-susurro Fenneko algo sorprendida al ver una nueva telenovela en emisión que tenía pésima música de fondo y la persona que narraba el "inicio" estaba claramente leyendo en papel lo que tenía que decir eh inclusive escuchaba levemente a alguien toser de fondo en aquella escena-._

_Pasaron varios minutos de esta telenovela y Fenneko no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas con las malas actuaciones de muchos personajes que en el mejor de los casos los habían contratado por sus "caras" y no por sus talentos _

_-Yo podría imitar mejor a una mujer arrogante-decía Fenneko parada en su sofá entre risas al ver a la actora tratar de lucir arrogante en cámara pero era tan mala la actuación que lentamente parecía que la actora no se lo tomaba enserió ni ella misma y se reía en el peor momento-._

_Fennko comenzó a imitar los diálogos de cada personaje que aparecía y trataba de perfeccionar ese "toque" que ninguno de los actores tenia al principio_

_Fenneko convirtió esa serie en su favorita a la cual le gustaba ver a todas horas, inclusive se había comprado un CD luego de que la serie terminara al pasar los años y sorpresivamente tuviera varias temporadas, películas y algunas adaptaciones, su nivel de actuación se había elevado al verlos desde la primera a la última temporada y fue recién hasta las últimas temporadas donde los actores ya se tomaban enserio su papel y no dejaban torpemente los "Libretos" en medio del rodaje o los llevaban en las manos por error al confundirlos con parte del set de grabación _

_**NOTA: Esto de ver una pésima novela actuada y tratar de imitar los diálogos está basado en hechos reales y no me digan que nunca lo intentaron por que sabré que mienten **_

_**/FinFlashBack/**_

-Que buena actora soy…-susurro con orgullo de sí misma al recordar esas noches en las que se ponía a ver esa serie y corregía la mala actuación de sus personajes por mera diversión hasta hacerlo de forma constante-.

Fenneko estaba hecha una bola de nervios y se sentía contenta por ganar...

-¿Qué gane?-susurro Fenneko mirando la puerta del baño confundida-.

En eso la puerta del baño se abrió y Fenneko se sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a irse hasta que escucho el murmullo de las chicas que habían entrado

-¿Lo viste?-pregunto una mujer con tono de voz gruesa y sumamente preocupada-.

-Si cariño lo vi, parecía que un camión lo había pasado por encima que tristeza-contestaba una mujer con un tono de voz engreído y fino-.

-Pobre le abra pasado algo malo espero que este bien-decía la mujer de la voz gruesa y preocupada-.

-Creo que vi a Tsunoda, ya sabes esa que siempre va de rosa y parece una loca con su teléfono acompañarlo a algún lugar-decía la voz femenina de tono engreído pero ya no tan fino pues parecía que hablaba con algo de envidia y asco-.

Fenneko al escuchar esto se sintió algo "incomoda" por alguna razón que ni ella comprendía y comenzó a preguntarse el porqué, de todas las mujeres de ese edifico Haida se iría con Tsunoda y a donde y por qué Retsuko no hizo nada mientras se lo llevaba…

-¿La que siempre se saca seltis?-pregunto la mujer de tono grueso algo confusa-.

-Selfis querida y si-respondía la mujer con tono engreído algo molesta-.

_(Sé que se escribe Selfies pero no suena igual)_

-Ojala y este bien ese muchacho estuvo en el hospital hace poco-murmuraba la mujer de voz gruesa algo preocupada-.

-¿Era ese?-murmuro con un tono que daba a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo-pues espero que este bien claro-decía con un tono tan falso que parecía que solo quería sonar bien frente a su amiga-.

Fenneko salió del baño y lentamente a acerco al lavabo, se lavó un poco y se retiró mirando de rojo a la tigre obesa de pelaje naranja con rayas negras que saludaba con muchísima amabilidad desprendiendo un aura rosa muy cálida y amable y a la gacela de pelaje marrón sumamente engreída que apenas y se giró para mirarla pues estaba muy ocupada mirando su reflejo y colocándose lápiz labial con un aura fría y desagradable

Luego de salir del baño ambas mujeres seguían hablando, ya no tanto de la persona con la que empezó la conversación sino de otros temas que a Fenneko no le importaban lo más mínimo y se dispuso a ir a la zona de trabajo

-Así que….-susurro Fenneko con tono algo serio pero sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a llegar a su respectiva zona de trabajo lo más rápida y disimulada posible, no es que tenga ganas de llamar la atención por correr en los pasillo…, no otra vez

No paraba de preguntarse dónde demonios estaba Retsuko ya que aquellas mujeres no hicieron mención de otra persona con la que Haida estaba, o tal vez salió demasiado pronto…

Mientras caminaba a paso acelerado vio a Whashimi y a la señora Gori, quien al verla se aterro y salió disparada del lugar, en cambio Whashimi solo le saludo cortes mente

-Hola pequeña-saludaba Whashimi con tono modesto y amable mientras la pequeña muchacha se acercaba lentamente-.

-H-hola señora Whashimi…-susurro Fenneko algo asustada al verla, hace poco la uso como escusa y solo tenerla enfrente le hacía sentir sumamente culpable-.

-¿Cómo está el muchacho?-pregunto la plumífera de color blanco-creo que era Haeda, ¿verdad?-pregunto Whashimi tratando de recordar el nombre de Haida sin mucho éxito pero su tono era amable y muy dulce pero Fennko no parecía nada contenta-.

-¡Haida!-respondió Fenneko algo enojada y por alguna razón sumamente ofendida por esa forma tan descortés de llamarlo-.

Rápidamente se tapó el hocico sumamente apenada por gritarle como si ella fuera culpable de algo y se agacho

-No te preocupes cariño suele pasar-decía Washimi con tono amable al darse cuenta que Fenneko le grito por llamar mal a su querido amigo-.

-P-perdón-susurro-yo…, cometí un error-murmuraba Fenneko con la cabeza agachada apunto de confesar lo que le había dicho a Haida-.

Washimi se acercó lentamente y con sus plumas le toco levemente la cabeza, como una madre a su hija haciendo que Fenneko sintiera un ardor muy fuerte en su pecho al sentir la amabilidad y bondad de Washimi-"esta mujer es un sol"-pensó Fenneko entre cerrando los ojos

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto la plumífera-¿Cómo te sientes con él?-pregunto Washimi mientras intentaba que Fenneko levantara la cabeza-.

-Y-yo me siento bien…, y Haida debe estar bien y…-respondía Fenneko pero Washimi la detuvo-.

-¿Él lo sabe?-susurro la plumífera-¿se lo has dicho?-pregunto Washimi con tono tranquilo asiendo que Fenneko comprendiera su pregunta-.

-No…-respondió Fenneko con tono triste pero su pecho ardía y necesitaba gritar algo-.

-Es un hombre con suerte-murmuraba Washimi con un tono algo coqueto a lo que Fenneko no pudo evitar sonrojarse-.

Fenneko comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado en el hospital cuando Washimi fue a llenar algunos papeles para que internaran a Haida, algo que hasta ese momento no quería simplemente admitir que había pasado y se dispuso a ir a su zona de trabajo lo más rápido posible

Chaaaaan, hasta aquí el capítulo gracias por leer :D


End file.
